


I’d buy all the stars in the sky for you

by orphan_account



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Both their POVs, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie is confused and oblivious, Eddie lives obviously, Fix-It, Flirting, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie knows he’s in love but he’s scared to act on it, Slow Burn, basically Richie and Eddie but make it brokeback, cuddling in tents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie leaves Myra (no ones surprised) and decides to ask Richie to go camping with him to figure out what exactly he’s been missing his whole life.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	1. two in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how long this will be nor do I have a definitive plan but I do have a general idea of what’s gonna happen so enjoy I guess :)

It had been a month since derry and Richie was, well Richie was miserable. It’s not like anything had even changed much since the events of his fucked up trip home but what he did realize was just how sad his life was. He woke up, sat at home, occasionally was sent sets of jokes by his manager to “approve”, although he had little say in it anyway, and all in all Richie was lonely. 

Since he was reminded he ever had friends he noticed how much he had lacked them in his adult life. Sure he spoke to the people he worked with and he recalled having some friendly relationships in that one year of college he went to before he dropped and headed west, but other than that, if Richie had been asked a little over a month ago who his best friend was he wouldn’t have had an answer to give. Of course the losers still talked to him. Everyday in fact. at first it had been out of fear that they’d end up forgetting each other again but when it became clear that wouldn’t be happening this time around, they kept calling, much to richie’s relief. But that didn’t make him any less aware of how empty his house was all the time and how he longed for people to laugh with him in person and even though he tried not to think about it often longed for.. other types of relationships as well, specifically with a certain hypochondriac in particular. 

That’s another thing derry had reminded him of, apperantlly Richie was gay. He always had the vague idea but repression was what Richie Tozier did best and he’d be damned if he was about to loose what he believed to be his only skill. He could have gone his whole life ignoring it, that is if it weren’t for Eddie. Eddie Kaspbrak, the one and only person Richie can ever remember being totally whipped for. At the age of 12 richie had realized that eddie was probably the cutest person he had ever seen and at the age of around 15 he had realized that Eddie was the first person he would ever feel love for, not that he didn’t try denying it, he did, but in the end he couldn’t deny how he’d practically melt whenever eddie so much as smiled in his direction. Almost 3 decades later and apperentally nothings changed. 

That’s why when richie heard a knock on his door at 2:30 in the morning, he wasn’t even mad at how ridiculously inconsiderate the person on the other side of the door was being, if anything he was relieved that finally something interesting would be happening in his mundane life. When the person on the other side of the door turned out to be eddie, staring up at him with big brown eyes and a wild expression, that’s when richie was caught off gaurd. 

“hey earth to richard are you gonna let me in or should I camp out on your steps?”

“Eddie what the actual fuck? it’s two in the fucking morning!” 

“yeah and?! it’s not like i had anywhere else to go” 

His voice got quieter at that last part because he knew as well as richie did that he did in fact have other people he could have gone to, 4 of them in fact, but he chose richie .

“Eddie I live in california, that’s more than a hop and a skip from.. where is it that you live? city of prissy suits and boring jobs?” 

“just shut up, let me in or i’m whacking you with my heaviest carry on” 

“oh so that’s what you call your handbags?” 

Eddie shoved richie hard enough to make him loose some balance, at that he smirked. 

“woah woah alright welcome to casa tozier, wheezys welcome” 

Eddie rolled his eyes “very funny” 

Eddie walked in, put his loads of shit down and surveyed the area. This made Richie weirdly self concious like Eddie was gonna somehow notice how pathetic he was by just taking a look at his home.

“i’m surprised” 

Richie was taken out of his trance of self pity “what?” 

“it’s cleaner than i thought it’d be” he grinned at Richie. Richie grinned back 

“well as nice as you coming to my house in the middle of the night to tell me what a good job my maid does is, can you please explain to me what the fuck youre doing here?”

Eddie looked down, he seemed nervous. about what? Richie didn’t have a single guess. 

“I um.. I left myra” he looked up at richie with a completely different expression than the grin he had on a minute ago. This one was softer, more vulnerable. 

“okay well uh that’s good?” Richie didn’t really know what to say.

“yeah it is” he smiled a little, not a happy smile, but not exactly sad either “you know ever since I left derry I realized how fucked up marrying myra was” he bagan pacing “i mean the woman is a total nut-job richie, she won’t even let me brush my teeth before disinfecting my toothbrush first” 

“sounds familiar” 

“shut the fuck up im not like that rich, i’m not” he sounded mad 

“hey just a joke eds” eddie glared at him “and I was actually talking about your mother not you” 

“what’s my mommy” he shook his head “mom, got to do with this?” 

richie was holding back a laugh “mommy?” 

“you know what rich just fucking forget it, can I stay here tonight or not?” 

He was motioning to grab his things as if to leave, which in Richie’s opinion was pretty stupidly dramatic because they both knew Richie wouldn’t ever in a million years let him sleep on the streets. 

“Eddie wait” he grabbed at the shorter mans wrist “i’m sorry okay, you wanna talk about it?” 

Eddie looked up at Richie and decided that he really didn’t want to talk about it. He didn’t want to talk about how every time he looked at myra ever since he was reminded of what his life in derry had been like, all he could see was his mother and her lies. Eddie had a sneaking suspicion that what his mother did to him could be considered some form of abuse and even though it was too late to do anything about it now, he didn’t like being reminded of it every time myra told him what to do. He didn’t like being reminded of the pills and of the confinement to his room whenever he so much as sneezed as a kid. He had finally gotten away and for some reason was dumb enough to go right back to being in the same situation, except this time he was legally binded “till death do us part” he wanted to gag.

Richie shook his shoulder “hey eddie zoned out much?” 

Being reminded of how shitty his life was made Eddie want to cry and so he did the only logical thing, he threw himself into riches arms and shut his eyes

Richie stiffened, he didn’t know what to do until he realized he should probably stop being the biggest fucking idiot on the planet and hug Eddie back.

“I missed you eds” he tried his best to lean into eddies hair without him noticing. it smelled like laundry detergent, that made Richie smile 

Eddie tightened his grip ”its only been a month you know” he smiled into the crook of Richie’s neck “but I missed you too idiot”


	2. not so alone anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie being domestic because why not.

The next morning Eddie woke up at 3 in the afternoon, wearing the same clothes he walked in with the day before and a head of crazy hair, Richie wanted to run his hands through it.

“sleeping beauty finally out her cave” 

“asshole, I traveled cross country, I get a pass for sleeping late” 

He sat on the edge of Richie’s kitchen counter watching him badly flip some eggs. 

“about that eddie” Richie was scared that bringing the topic up would make Eddie freak out and want to run back to Myra, but he couldn’t just leave it up in the air “what’s actually going on? you didn’t really explain much yesterday just held me hostage in your arms for about 30 minutes then fell asleep in my guest room” 

Eddie blushed hard. had he really made richie hold him for that long? god he wanted to find the nearest window and jump out. 

He looked down at the counter “don’t flatter yourself, I was tired, I could have been hugging a palm tree and it wouldn’t have made a difference” 

“you didn’t answer the question Eds” he grabbed at eddies chin to pull it up and make their eyes meet “is this just a little vacation or?” Richie was hoping with everything in him that it wasn’t 

Eddie looked back at him with resolve “no i’m not going back I told you I left her for good” he pulled his chin outta Richie’s hand and looked away “I mean it’s not like we’re divorced yet or anything but I made it pretty clear I wasn’t coming back and i’m going to call a lawyer today to set up for the actual legal stuff” 

Richie smiled at him. he didn’t know why, it’s not like Eddie was going to be living with him or anything, he was just using his house as a temporary thing, no way Eddie was staying longer than a week, Richie had already accepted that.

“that’s great eds i’m happy for you” 

Eddie grinned some more, lots of grinning in these past two days “alright let’s stop with the gross being nice to each other stuff first of all don’t call me that and second your fucking eggs are gonna burn” 

“shit” Richie grabbed the pan and flipped them on to two plates “lunch is served”

They sat in comfortable silence eating. Richie occasionally glanced at eddie and gave himself a second to enjoy it. He watched his scrunched nose and disgusted expression at what Richie could only assume to be his shit attempt at cooking and it made Richie smile softly. Eddie was here in his house, and for the first time since Richie got home from derry, it actually felt like a home. His eyes trailed down to Eddies neck and then shit, he was reminded, he’d like to kiss him there, there, and oh! there too. His mind wandered and he hated himself for it, why couldn’t he just have one nice meal without thinking of how nice it would be to hold Eddie like he had the day before but in his bed and after kissing him to sleep. 

“so Richie is that ok?” 

He blinked “what? sorry i wasn’t paying attention was um thinking about how much you look like a chihuahua” what the fuck is wrong with me? he thought 

eddie looked at him annoyed “..ok so like I was asking” he got quieter “can I stay here while I figure out what i’m gonna do with my life?” 

“you gotta know the answer to that already, mi casa es su casa” he faked a stern voice “but walk in on me when i’m having phone sex with your mom and you walk” 

“maybe I’ll stay with bill instead” Eddie deadpanned 

richie’s eyes got wide he thought he’d fucked it up already.

Eddie noticed his slight panic and remembered how insecure Richie actually was. Even though he hid it well, Eddie could always tell he was scared his friends would leave him, that he’d end up forgotten by everyone. It was Eddie’s running theory on why Richie was always spitting words out, they can’t forget you if you never shut up. 

“calm down idiot i’m not serious”

“huh? oh uh.. yeah i knew that” 

“sure you did rich” 

Surprisingly enough it didn’t take Eddie much to feel at home in Richies apartment. Sure he had to move around some of Richies junk to make room for his junk but Richie didn’t mind, in fact it made him sort of happy to see Eddies things mixing with his own, as if they’d been together all these years sharing things with one and other and not a country apart forgetting the other even existed.

“EDDIE” Richie yelled from his room 

“WHAT RICH” Eddie yelled back 

He walked towards where Eddie was “i know it’s bad timing cuz you just got here but I have to meet with some execs about my next shows, you think you’ll be fine on your own” 

“i’m not a toddler I don’t need to be babysat” 

“yeah no shit I meant are you gonna get bored” Richie had this irrational fear that Eddie would run out of things to do in San Francisco and decide it wasn’t the place for him.

“nah i’ve got a lot of unpacking to do” unpacking, Richie got a warm feeling thinking about Eddie unpacking his things in his house “you go meet with your fancy managers mr. celebrity” he said that last part in a sing song way that made it very clear he was trying to take a jab at Richies big name status. 

“shut up I actually am famous i’ll have you know” 

“I still can’t figure out how you tricked that many people into thinking you’re funny” 

Richie faked looking offended “I am funny, don’t even try denying you used to laugh at my jokes as a kid” 

“I would only laugh because of how dumb they were” 

“no, you thought they were funny, admit it”

“will not” Eddie was trying not to smile and prove richie right, it was hard.

“fine, but mama eddie bear used to love the jokes i’d tell her in bed” 

Eddie rolled his eyes “come up with another type of joke and maybe then I’ll laugh” 

“don’t need to, i’ve seen the way you try to hide whenever you laugh at my jokes, you think i’m fucking hilarious” 

“just go to your meeting richie” 

With that Richie began walking out the door but not before giving Eddie an over the top wave good bye “alright i’m gone, try your best not to die before I get back” 

Once richie was out the door and couldn’t see him, Eddie let himself grin fondly and whispered softly “what an idiot”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the story will get going I promise but for now I just wanted to write Eddie settling in before he even comes up with the whole going camping thing.


	3. A Forgotten Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie’s a nosy little bastard, god bless.

Richie was right. Eddie did eventually get bored. But he found ways to entertain himself, well one way and that was going through Richie’s things. He felt bad about it at first but in the end he thought ‘hey we haven’t really seen each other for 27 fucking years this is just me catching up is all’

First he walked around the house looking for any pictures of Richie after derry. Anything to clue him in on what Richie was like or how his smile changed over the years since when they were kids, he had always loved Richie’s smile. Unfortunately all he found was a single framed picture of Richie with a fake grin plastered on his face next to someone who Eddie could only assume to be his manager. The picture did seem older though, Richie looked younger in it, less worn out so Eddie guessed that would have to do. 

Next he “wandered” into Richies bedroom. It was a mess. The sheets were thrown every which way, his pajamas were strewn on the floor and there were a couple empty cereal bowls lined up on his nightstand. Although normally he’d be too disgusted to even begin thinking about anything else, Eddies eyes wandered onto the bed. He began to wonder how Richie slept, if he ever had nightmares and if he ever had someone with him at night to soothe him back to sleep if he did, he didn’t know why he wondered about that last part so much, he just did. 

He walked into Richies closet next and was hit with a wave of button ups each with a tackier pattern than the last. He was also hit with a distinct Richie smell and he liked it, it smelled like coming home. He was about to walk out, mostly in fear that Richie would catch him there, but then a small cardboard box in the corner of a top shelf caught his eye. On the side it read ‘shit from home ma made you take’ in Richies jagged handwriting. Eddie couldn’t resist. He reached on his tip toes for a while before finally getting the box down, while doing this he thought about the fact that Richie would probably be able to reach that top shelf without a second thought, that beanstalk bastard. 

When he opened the box he was a little underwhelmed to say the least. It was mostly full of old honors certificates Richie had received for his surprisingly above average grades (definitely not for behavior) in grade school and some photos of Richie at family holidays and such. He was about to put it away when he saw something familiar to him. It was a little sealed letter with ‘for rich’ written on it. He was almost positive that was his handwriting but he couldn’t remember having written it. He decided to open it, technically if he wrote it it’s not like he was invading anyone else’s privacy. The letter read: 

‘Hey richie, so obviously you know but i’m leaving soon and it’s sucks major ass. If you listened to me and didn’t open this until I told you to, you should be in college by now. isn’t that crazy? i’m writing to older richie, hey! older richie. anyways as of now i’m 16 and have a week left in derry and I already miss you. i’m gonna miss the rest of the losers too but I really am gonna miss you richie, more than I think you know. I didn’t want to tell you that in person cuz you’d tease the shit out of me but you’re my best friend and I didn’t want you to forget that. ok enough of that mushy gross stuff, the reason i’m writing this is because since you’re in college hey guess what? so am I and I was thinking maybe there was a way we could meet up and go somewhere when that time comes cuz by then my mom won’t be breathing down my neck all the time. that’d be great, you and me, we could do whatever you wanted. we could leave everything behind for a while and just go. so yeah it’s decided when we’re both in college we’re going on an adventure together. ok loser don’t wait up, you probly have my number so just give me a call and remind me I wrote this. bye trashmouth 

love, eds (yeah I used the nickname dont get a fat head over it)’

When Eddie was done reading he sat there in Richies closet fighting back tears that were desperately trying to fall. The letter reminded him of how much leaving Derry actually hurt. He would sit in bed every night in the months leading up to the move, begging that something would miraculously happen with his mothers new job in New York and they’d be left to stay in Derry. He had been scared to move, sure, but mostly he was scared to loose his friends. Although most of them had gone off to other places already, he was still leaving Mike, Stan and Richie behind and he remembers the feeling of dread deep in his chest whenever he would think about it. He was also reminded that he only wrote one of these types of letters and it had been to Richie. He knew exactly why, leaving Richie hurt him the most. Richie and Him had always been inseparable that is until Eddie left. But what brought tears to Eddies eyes wasn’t really any of that, it was more the fact that he never got his adventure with Richie, because Richie didn’t open the letter, because Richie didn’t remember to open the letter, because of that damn clown.

Then suddenly he heard the front door open. shit shit shit shit. Richie was home.

“hey Eddie? where the fuck’d you go”

Eddie slammed everything back into the box and hid it behind some clothes on a lower shelf. He walked out the closet to try and quickly get to the guest room before he was noticed only to knock right into Richie. 

“Eds, there you are!” Eddie held the letter behind him hoping Richie wouldn’t notice it. 

“yeah hi” he tried pushing past Richie “I uh have to go do something i’ll talk to you later”

Richie grabbed the back of his shirt to pull him back “hey hey hold the fuck up you don’t just get to walk out of my closet, eyes red, looking majorly suspicious without explaining it, what exactly were you doing in there? run outta clean boxers?” 

Eddie got red, he didn’t actually have an explanation and he’d sell a kidney before telling Richie he had gone in his closet because he liked the way his clothes smelled. So instead of giving an explanation he just shoved the letter into Richies hands. 

Richie was pretty freaked out at this point, mostly because Eddie had just come out of his closet crying but also because now he had to stand there awkwardly reading because Eddie was being too fucking stubborn to speak. 

Eddie watched Richie read and saw each and every one of his emotions as they crossed his face. By the end of it he had on a sad smile and Eddie noticed a tear crawling down his left cheek. He whipped it away and Richie looked up, startled at first, but then leaned into it. 

“fuck that clown to the moon and back am I right?” 

Eddie let out a wet laugh 

“And Eddie, i’m sorry I didn’t ever open it man, i’m really, really sorry” 

“shup up, it’s not your fault” 

“I know but I wish I could have.. I wish I had remembered somehow, my life would have gone a lot differently if you’d been around a little earlier” 

Eddie looked up at him confused “your life’s fine Richie, I mean look at you, rich, famous I don’t think I would have changed much” 

“I would have been a lot happier at least” Richie looked down at his feet “I never really found people I loved as much as the losers, like ever, I don’t even think I ever had any real friends after leaving Derry” he didn’t like admitting it, it made him feel inadequate in a way. 

“yeah I get that” 

“you had myra” 

Eddie didn’t like how hurt Richie sounded when he said that. “I would have traded a hundred of her to have remembered you guys, that should be fucking obvious you dumbass” 

Richie laughed “yeah well it still sucks, I mean we never got to go on this little ‘adventure’ of yours, where were you planning to take me Kaspbrak? a honeymoon trip to the bahamas?” that sadness he had on a minute ago was now a shit eating grin, he was back to being Richie. 

“you can never just have a serious moment can you?” 

“guess not, it does suck though I would have fucking loved to leave everything behind and get into some crazy shit with you dude” 

“I mean we still can” 

Richies head shot up to meet Eddies eyes

“what?” 

“you heard me, we’re 40, not dead, we can still have an.. adventure” he cringed at the word choices he had made as a 16 year old.

“I guess so but-“

“camping” 

“huh?”

“I said camping, we can go camping for like a week, that counts right?”

“I heard what you said it’s just Eddie Kaspbrak wanting to go camping? fucking surprising if you ask me”

Eddie glared at him “so you want to or not?” 

“yeah fuck it let’s go camping”

Eddie got an excited look on his face and a smile brighter than any Richie had seen since he had banged at his door asking for a place to stay. Richie wanted to always make him that happy and for it to never go away. He loved every type of Eddie but his chest would physically ache from how cute Eddie looked when he got like this. 

“yeah camping”


End file.
